


Role Model

by cabwriting



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: I'm trying, Nanako is a good child as always, Nanako looks up to her, Naoto is Embarrassed, Platonic Relationships, and its adorable, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabwriting/pseuds/cabwriting
Summary: Nanako being oh so proud of the paper she had to write about role models, let's Yu read it and he passes the paper off to a certain blue haired detective who seems to be one of the main focuses of it.





	Role Model

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot shorter than I intended it to be I'm sorry-  
> Also apologies if it seems writing styles switches mid way, this was an older fic I recently finished.

_ Role Models _

_ Nanako Dojima _

 

_ I have a lot of people I look up too! Dad is one of them of course, he’s always busy but still takes care of me and loves me a lot! His job is really important too so it’s okay that he’s not home a lot. _

_ I also really look up to my big bro and all of his friends! Before he came to visit the house was always empty, but now there’s always someone around! His friends come around a lot too and play with me! They even invite me to hang out with them sometimes which is always really fun, _

_ But I think if I had to pick one person out of everyone I look up to the most, it would have to be big bro’s friend, Naoto-Chan! _

_ Dad said that she’s a big detective and she was even on tv once! I think it’s really amazing how she does her best and works really hard to be an amazing detective! _

_ I remember that once when I was talking to big bro he said how Naoto-Chan has to work really hard to gain respect in her job cause some people look down on her. And I thought that was really sad, that people look down on her because of her age and stuff. _

_ But knowing that makes me think she’s even cooler! _

_ Dont tell dad but she’s the best detective I know, and I’ll always say that no matter what other people think! _

_ Even though Naoto-Chan is still in highschool she’s super smart and really responsible! _

_ I want to be a cool detective just like her! _

 

The young detective felt heat rise to her cheeks as she read over the childlike handwriting that decorated the slightly crumpled piece of paper her Senpai had handed to her. Out of habit, she reached up and grabbed the front of her hat, pulling the brim down to hide her eyes and the shock that they held. 

Hearing a quiet chuckle from Yu, Naoto cleared her throat and inclined her head up the slightest bit to look at him. 

“When did you acquire this exactly?” She asked, using her tendency of gathering facts to hide both the embarrassment and pride she felt from reading the paper. 

“Last night. Nanako was really proud of it and after she let me read it I figured I should give you a look at it.” 

“I never realized that she thought so highly of me..”

“She told me how you inspired her to keep trying when she was going to give up on her loveline mission at the festival, I’m not sure what you specifically told her but, whatever it was, she seems to hold the words to heart even now.” 

The blush that was already held on her face only grew darker. It was nice to know that someone so young looked up to her, and saw her as a role model, yet it was embarrassing and not something she was used to at all. 

“Nanako-Chan still remembers what I told her? That was a decent amount of time ago..” 

“Even if it was a while ago, she definitely remembers what you said. Dojima and Loveline started the love she has for detectives, but I think you were that final push that makes her want to be a,” Yu paused, clearing his throat and letting a small smirk tug up his lips, “A hard boiled detective.” 

Naoto felt more heat rush to her face, and looking down she tugged her hat over her eyes once again. 

“I see..” Mumbling under her breath, she held the paper out to Yu, letting him take it. 

“Well, tell Nanako-Chan that she did a good job on her paper for me will you? Now.. If you’ll excuse me I have business I need to attend too.” 

Bidding goodbye, the detective turned on her heel and started her walk home at a quick pace. She held a soft smile on her face all the way though, glad that her hard work inspired someone such as Nanako. 


End file.
